


The First and the Last

by smilenlaugh96



Series: Altean!Lance AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96
Summary: The first and last additions to the family





	

A young couple sat in a quiet room. It was finally time. They had been awaiting this moment for what felt like forever. The light brunette was filled with excitement but at the same time ever so nervous. Her husband held her close and whispered to her to try and lessen her anxiety. Words of reassurance were murmured into her hair. They sat there for another five minutes before a door slowly opened up. The figure of a young lady appeared, and if one looked carefully, they could see a young boy peeking out from behind her. The couple jumped out of their seats at the appearance of the two. The blonde lady slowly walked into the room while gently moving the young boy in front of her.

“Sam, Colleen. This is Shiro. Shiro, this is Sam and Colleen, the couple who want to adopt you and be your mom and dad.” Shiro looked up with hope, first at the woman, Megan, and then at the couple. All three of the adults nodded at Shiro, as a way to say: ‘yes, that’s the truth’. Shiro quickly flew from Megan to Sam and Colleen, colliding into their legs wrapping his arms around them. In response, the two wrapped their arms around him.

“Can I call you mom and dad? Do I have any brothers? Or sisters? Do I get my own room? Do we have a backyard?” The young boy bombarded the couple.

“Whoooa! Slow down, buddy. One question at a time.” Chuckled Sam.

“We’d be so happy if you did but it’s completely your choice. No. No. Yes and no.” Colleen gently told Shiro. “You’re our first kid. We do plan on some more if you don’t mind.”

“I would love to have brothers and sisters! Well, I’d prefer brothers but I’m okay with sisters. I love you guys already by the way!”

This melted Sam’s and Colleen’s heart even more, causing them to sink down to Shiro’s level to give him a proper hug.

 

* * *

 

_Ten years later..._

In an dark alley sat a little, black haired boy clutching his toy shark, which seemed to be his only possession apart from the ripped clothes on his back. He sat there, shivering and hungry. All of a sudden, he heard laughter and what sounded like multiple people running. He shrunk further into himself, trying to hide.

“Hey...are you okay?” A voice pierced the silence surrounding the young boy. This caused him to curl into himself even more. Then, the the little boy heard footsteps further away from him and abrupt yelling.

“HEY, MOM, DAD! THERE’S A LITTLE BOY HERE!” The voice boomed, causing more hurried steps in the boy’s direction  
“Hey little one. What’s your name?” Came the voice of an older man, as he picked up the child.

“Keef.” Came out the tentative whisper. Keith instinctively cuddled into the older one’s arms feeling warmth and safety in their arms.

“Keith? Where’s your family?” asked an older, masculine voice. Keith merely shrugged.

“Dad, can we adopt him? I want another little brother!” Came the tentative asking from one of older boys.

“ME TOO!” Came the shout of another.

“What do you think, darling?” Said the man, holding Keith and speaking softly as too not scare him.

“I wouldn’t mind another.” Came the gentle voice of a female. As she spoke this, she moved in a bit closer to her husband, to stroke Keith’s hair being careful not to squish her youngest.

“YAY!”

“But first we’re taking him to the police to make sure no one’s looking for him.”

“Awwww...” Came the disappointed sighs of the two older children.

“No! No going back! No one likes me.” Came Keith’s muffled response.

“Who, love? And why?” Responded Colleen quietly, still stroking his hair.

“The ofanige. They call me Emma. And I’m not a girl. I’m a boy. I like playing with the ofer boys!” Keith replied emphatically.

“Orphanage?” Keith nodded slowly in Sam’s arms.

“Darling, we have to adopt him now! How about this, we’ll take him back.” Sam started before being abruptly cut off by Keith struggling to get out of his arms.

“Hold on a second, love . He said take you back but nothing about leaving you there. Let him finish.” Colleen explained. This calmed Keith’s struggle.

“This way, we can officially adopt you, and you can be a part of our family for good. No having to worry about getting you taken away. Do you understand, buddy?” Samuel informed. Keith hesitantly nodded. “Let’s go kids.” And the gang set off with the purpose of making Keith a part of their family, to become a family of six; no longer one of five.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Dizzybunnies for being a fantastic beta! And putting up with my me. :)
> 
> FYI don't expect updates this often. I'm on break rn and bored out of my mind as I'm not really allowed to go outside rn, as I just got my wisdom teeth pulled out. Also ideas need to come to me...I have a few more up my sleeve but I sort of want to go in an order with this series even thought I don't necessary have too. 
> 
> I also may add another chapter to this oneshot...we'll see. :)


End file.
